The First Two Fights
is the two hundred forty fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred thirty-ninth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary The announcer reads off the results for those who can't see, with Yamcha noting that Goku will be fighting Vegeta. The first match will begin right away — Krillin vs. Pintar. The announcer tells the crowd that Krillin used to compete when he was a kid and did very well, while Puntar had competed at the previous tournament and lost by ring out in the semifinals. Marron says the man her father's fighting looks really big and strong, but Yamcha assures her that her father is the strongest in the world, of the Earthlings at least. Puntar says he won't hold back, because the World Martial Arts Tournament isn't a game, although then he mockingly says that tiny-geezers don't belong here, either. Krillin sighs and thinks he won't use his full strength against this idiot. The match begins and Puntar starts flipping around the ring to show off that not only is he big, but he's also fast, telling Krillin he won't be able to run away. He dares Krillin to punch him, and so Krillin nonchalantly punches him in the gut, smacks him across the face, and then kicks him out of the ring. The announcer is happy to see such strength again, and calls for the second match to begin — Shin vs. Ma Junior. The announcer says that this is Shin's first time competing, but Ma Junior had gotten to the finals at an old tournament, in an incredible fight that he remembers very well. The announcer asks him not to destroy the ring (again). Some people in the crowd recognize Piccolo as one of the people in the way while Mr. Satan fought Cell. Backstage, Vegeta is thinking they'll finally get to see just how great this guy's power really is. Piccolo realizes he can't fight this person, and wonders why. Shin tells him he'll know soon enough but for now, let's make this a fun game. Piccolo is shocked his thoughts have been read, and then concedes and leaves the ring. Shin thinks, "I see. He used to be this planet's god… Somehow or other, he's beginning to sense who I am…" Shin gets the victory, and Piccolo tells Goku their difference in strength was dimensions apart. Krillin starts to worry, since he'll have to fight him in the next round. But now for the third match — Videl vs. Spopovich. The crowd chants for Videl, and Gohan wishes her good luck. The announcer tells the crowd that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, as well as a friend of justice who has foiled many criminals for the police. She also won the Youth Division seven years ago at the previous tournament, when she was a little girl. Spopovich competed at the last tournament, but now he’s come back and changed his image. Shin passes Spopovich on his way backstage, and glances back at him with grave concern. Characters Locations *Papaya Island Battles *Krillin vs. Puntar *Piccolo vs. Shin Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters